Helping Each Other Out
by Ferb Fletcher
Summary: Our male heroes are horny. And it's not like the girls are going to help them. [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Helping Each Other Out **

**Chapter 01**

**Pairing: Nico x Jason**

**Notes: Slash, Boy x Boy**

It was a hot day. The Argo II was on it's way to Athens, Greece. Jason was looking out at the sea. He was feeling horny. And bored. But mostly horny. Ever since Nico came with Reyna and Coach Hedge, no one was able to "help him out". And it's not like Piper's going to help him. He thought about the first time him and Nico did it.

Jason couldn't sleep. He was still worried about Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. Were they alright? How are they surviving? How many monsters are there that wants them dead? And without the couple Jason felt responsible. Although he didn't wanted to be. He does have little fights with Percy about who's better. But they both knew that they're only messing around. And that Annabeth should be in-charge. She is the smart one.

He went out of his room and went on the deck. The sky was full of stars. The moon was bright. It was almost perfect. Almost.

He thought about flying. It always gives him a peace of mind. It feels relaxing feeling the wind touch his skin. But no. This isn't one of those moments where floating in the air will make him feel good. Besides, there could be a monster attack anytime. He couldn't just leave. With that he gave out a loud sigh.

"Can't sleep either?" He almost jumped when Nico appeared out of the shadows.

"My gods Nico. You really should stop creeping up on people." Nico moved beside him and stared out the sea.

"What's bothering you?" Nico asks the blond without looking at him.

"I'm worried about Percy and Annabeth. Do you think they're ok?" He looked at Nico. He also looks worried. Probably because of Annabeth. Most of them thinks that Nico likes Annabeth.

"I bet they're fine. They're stronger than I am. And I survived." He sounded hurt with that. Maybe because he was alone when he was in Tartarus.

Jason has been paying more attention to Nico lately. He always sees him alone. If not, hiding. He saw him smile once and from that moment he wanted it to be his mission to make him smile more.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Nico asked him.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous?" He said as Nico started to take his clothes off. It felt odd. Nico doesn't take his clothes off. Not in front of anyone atleast.

"You can just fly us out whenever. So, you in?" Nico was only wearing his skull underwear. He just smiled at him.

"Cute." He smiled at the dark-haired boy which made him blush.

"Whatever." And with that Nico took off and jumped into the water.

"Shi - Wait." Jason started to take his clothes off, leaving nothing but his boxer shorts and then followed Nico.

After a lot of splashing, racing and trying to take each others shorts off, the two boys decided to go back to the ship. Jason lifted Nico out of the water. His soft cock was pressed against Nico's butt while they fly up the ship.

"Uh Jason. Can I change in your room? I kinda locked myself out. That's why I'm not sleeping." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah sure." Nico was behind him, following him to his room. He looked at his wet butt as he walked. It took everything in him not to touch those round cheeks. Jason opened the door as they reached his room.

"After you." Jason smiled at the smaller boy and gestured him in.

"Since you locked yourself out, why don't you sleep here tonight?" Jason offered.

"Are you sure? I mean I can try and open my door." Nico couldn't help but stare at the other boy's wet bare chest. He wanted to lick those nipples. Ever since he saw Jason he knew he wanted to see everything that he has. Everything. Staring at his abs gave him an erection.

"I insist." Jason shouted as he entered the bathroom.

Nico knew he had to get rid of it as soon as possible. He took his 5 inches cock out and began pleasuring himself. He thought about Jason. And his sweaty chest. Imagining him naked and Nico licking his erected cock. He couldn't help but moan his name.

Jason was about to take a shower when he realized he forgot to get some dry clothes. He covered himself with a towel, opened the door and got out to get some clothes when he heard someone calling his name. No. Not calling. Moaning his name. He saw Nico sitting down on his bed masturbating. His balls bouncing up and down. His wet body dripping with sea water. His eyes were closed. And he was moaning his name.

He walked over to Nico while rubbing his member outside his towel. His own cock is throbbing begging to come out. He knelt down and touch Nico's cock. Nico's eyes instantly opened and he gasp.

"Jason! Wha -" he wasn't able to finish as Jason's lips touch his. He was shocked at first. After a while he closed his eyes. He felt Jason's tongue licking his lips. He opened them to let his tongue in. His own tongue licking Jason's. The blue eyed boy was still jacking him off. Making his balls bounce up and down.

After a while Jason stopped kissing him and looked at Nico.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" he was stopped by Jason's finger.

"Shh." He whispered as he went down on Nico. He looked at Nico. His eyes were closed again. He licked the precum that was dripping out his pink head. He started to lick the other boy's cock. Going very slowly. It took everything in Nico not to come yet. He licked his shaft. Then the whole thing. Starting on his head. He licked the hole. And then licked the whole thing up and down.

Nico's hand went on Jason's blond hair. And then Jason started to put his cock in his mouth. Going up and down. Making sure everything's wet. Nico didn't have much pubic hair. But it does tickle his nose whenever he goes down. He took his whole cock in and licked it's head while inside his mouth. And then licked the whole thing. After a while he put it out his mouth and licked his balls. Nico was moaning while Jason was licking his balls. He then put his balls into his mouth, taking both of them in.

Nico was breathing hard as soon as Jason took his cock in his mouth again. He began thrusting in lightly, lifting his hips up and down. Nico was pulling Jason's hair pulling his head up and down. Much faster this time.

"Jason. I'm close." Nico moaned and pulled his hair even harder. Jason felt Nico's cock twitch so he sucked him even faster. Gagging once while he took all of it.

"Fuck Jason." Nico began shooting his load onto his mouth. Jason swallowed every bit of it but some of it drip out of his mouth. He finally took it out and then kissed Nico. Nico can taste some of his cum while their tongues twist against each other.

Jason broke the kiss and stand up. When he realized his towel was off and his own cock was throbbing.

"I think it's your turn." Nico smiled at him and knelt down.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Pairing: Nico x Jason (Chapter 01 Continuation)**

**Notes: Slash, boy x boy**

"Nico.." Jason moaned as Nico bent down, his soft, sensitive dick brushed against Jason's thighs, and stroke his cock a few times.

Jason's blue eyes connected into the other boy's dark ones as he continued stroking. Lust was visible in Nico's eyes as he started to take the whole thing. The Roman can't help but thrust into the Greek's hot mouth making him gag but Jason didn't care. He grabbed some of Nico's hair and took control of him. Nico tried to take all of Jason's cock in but he knew he can't. Piper's boyfriend's gifted. He removed his hand from his own cock, which was hard again, and put both of them on Jason's ass. He gave them a squeeze which made Jason moan even louder. Jason pushed Nico head even more and then quickly pulled out. The smaller boy quickly stood up as Jason lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

The bed felt cold against Nico's skin as he lied down on it with Jason on top of him and both of them still exploring each other's mouths. Their hardons brushed against each other as Jason pulled away.

"Nico, wait here a sec." Jason whispered as he stood up and went to his bedside table. Long before Jason came back, Nico knew what was happening. So he sat up as Jason sat down jbeside him, a condom on his hand and a bottle of lube on the other.

"Is it okay if-", Jason wasn't able to finish what he was going to say as Nico pushed him on the bed and gave him another kiss on the lips. Then he went down and played with his nipples. Licking one of them and pinching the other with his hands. And then he went down even more. Jason gave out a loud sigh as Nico put in his semi - erect dick into his mouth and his hands was everywhere on his body, touching whatever there is to touch. After a while, Nico pulled out making a loud 'pop' as he released the head. He then grabbed the lube but not the condom and then stroke the cock that will devirginize him later.

Jason was still lying down on the bed eyes closed when he felt Nico stroke his dick with the lube. He opened them then saw Nico turned around so his bottom is in front of his face. Jason took this a sign and then pulled Nico closer and started licking his hole. Nico's eyes widened and he let a moan out when Jason started preparing him. He looked at him. The blonde's mouth was kissing and licking his ass. Jason looked back and winked at him. He suddenly felt turned on and he couldn't help but blush.

Jason started to put one finger into Nico's hole and fucked his virgin ass with it. After a while, he started to put in two. Then three. With that he heard Nico shout. "Jason!" He was startled so he was about to pull his fingers out when he felt Nico push in more obviously wanting more. So he pulled out his fingers and as if on cue, Nico turned around and positioned himself.

The son of Hades felt like giving up when the head, just the head, started to enter his hole. Speaking of Hades, his father is probably ashamed about him. "I never liked you anyway." He thought. "We'll take this as slow as you want." Jason said. He can see the worry on the hero of olympus' face. So he started to push in even more, ignoring the pain and just thinking about the pleasure it will do later.

"Fuck Nico. Yes!" Jason's eyes were closed as he moaned. His hands were on Nico's hips. He knew he wouldn't last that long as soon as his cock entered Nico's hole.

Jason's room was usually quiet. But right now, it was filled with moans and curses as Nico quickened his pace and let Jason fuck him harder. Jason brought his hips up and down faster as Nico's balls bounce up and down against his pubic hair. He knew someone could hear them, but he didn't care. All he knows is that he's horny and Nico's ass is his.

"Ahh Jason!" Nico moaned and shouted as his second orgasm of that night began shooting out. Some landed on the bed, some on Jason's hard stomach. Jason took some of it from his stomach and put it in his mouth after. Once again, Nico felt turned on. His soft member slapped Jason's hips even faster. Jason removed his finger from his mouth and put it in Nico's.

"Nico. Fuck I'm cumming." Jason's finger licked by Nico's tongue as he came inside the other boy.

Sweaty and tired, Nico pulled out Jason's cock. Even soft, it looked big. And then just lied down on top of him.

"Good night Nico." Jason whispered.

"Night Jay." Nico whispered back.

-

"Fuck." He murmured as cum after cum landed on the floor.

As soon as they closed their eyes, he started cleaning himself up. He couldn't help but jack off at the two boy's moaning and cussing. It wasn't his fault that they didn't locked the door so someone was able to watch their hot sex.

-

**A/N: Is it bad? Naw. Is it good? Sorry for not updating earlier. And yes. There will be more chapters. Sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. Tell me if there's any. And btw sorry if its a bit short.**


End file.
